Heroes of Terabithia
by walters1
Summary: Bridge to Terabithia-Heroes Crossover. Alternative Universe as LDD. What would happen if someone intervened when Leslie died?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My attempt at a heroes and bridge to terabithia cross-over.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own heroes or bridge to terabithia.**

There was a creek near a forest. This creek normally was just that, a creek. However, today it was a sight of tragedy. On the banks of the creek there lay the body of a small girl. There was a wound on the back of her head and blood was pouring down, staining the stream red.

This was the scene that the suited man approached. He was old, but knew that he was useful here; it was all part of his plan. He approached and held out his hands, touching her head and concentrated. As if by magic, the injury in her head healed and she took a deep breath. Mr Linderman stood up and smiled as he carried the still sleeping girl away from that place, saying 'Come, my dear. It is time for you to help us.'

**Sorry this is a short introduction. Hope you like it. Please read and review. I need to know what people think of this. I will Update soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N. - For those who want to know** **the heroes section is sometime during/prior to series 1. Please Read and review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Heroes or Bridge to Terabithia.**

**Chapter 1  
**

Jesse had never been the same since Leslie had died. He had tried to change his mood by bringing Maybelle into Terabithia, however it had only made his pain worse. They had found Leslie's body in the creek and Jesse could only see it stained with blood. His parents had put up with his mourning for 6 months, however had quickly stopped as the mourning continued.

Another thing happened shortly after the death. Jesse began to notice strange occurrences from himself. Whenever he was sad, it rained; whenever he was angry, there were lightning storms; whenever he was happy, there was sun. He tried to understand this, but was mostly far too distracted by his mourning of Leslie. Sometimes, he snuck out late at night to Terabithia to try and practice. He created mini tornadoes and was able to create sun from his hands. However, it was a great struggle and Jesse was finding it hard to control the weather abilities. He almost caused a hurricane to pass through Lark Creek, but managed to control it just in time. Jesse was scared of his abilities, but didn't care. He only missed Leslie.

It was 5 weeks after Mr Linderman had rescued her that Leslie woke up. She didn't know where she was, and the last thing she could remember was the rope snapping and immense pain. Leslie felt the back of her head, expecting to find a wound or bandages, but couldn't find anything. She was scared now and wondered whether she was in a sort of afterlife. However, she was brought out of her musings by an old man entering.

"Are you God?" Leslie asked.

"No, my dear. I am the man who healed you."

"How?"

"There are people in the world who have developed special abilities, qW new step in human evolution. I am one of them. I have been given the ability to heal others. However, I need your help."

"Why do you need my help?"

He smiled at this and said "To heal the world."

**Any guesses to what the powers are? Jesse's should be obvious after this chapter, Leslie's a bit less so (a bit clearer after next chapter). Please read and Review. I hope those of you who read my story enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N. - Thanks to everyone who is reviewing and reading this story. See note at end for a slight reply to the reviews. Hope you continue to enjoy this. In a few chapters time I will (hopefully) get into more of a storyline. Meanwhile, enjoy this latest helping:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bridge to Terabithia or Heroes.  
**

**Chapter 2**

Leslie was still in the room Mr Linderman had left her in. The room was plain and blank, a cross between a hospital room and a prison. She knew she could go anywhere, but felt compelled to stay. She was bored and wanted to see Jesse, after missing him for seven months. She really missed him. She remembered what Mr Linderman had told her about her abilities. They were amazing; however she couldn't do much at the moment. She had only met three other 'Heroes'. And it was because of this that she couldn't see Jesse. She wasn't allowed out of the building in case she met anyone with a dangerous ability she couldn't control. She couldn't risk putting people in danger, thus Mr Linderman thought it was best to keep the illusion that she was dead.

Leslie sighed. After the announcement by Mr Linderman, she had cried to herself for several hours. She loved Jesse and couldn't bear to be apart from him. However, she didn't know that they would be re-united very soon.

Jesse still mourned the loss of his friend, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Everyone, even Maybelle, thought he was crazy. He knew he was crazy, he had to be. One, a person cannot have powers like his. Two, a person doesn't kid themselves into believing their dead friend is alive. Third, a person doesn't love their dead best friend. Yes, Jesse loves his best friend. Leslie had been the only one to care about him, and had apparently loved him, and he had only realised his feelings when she was gone.

Jesse had to get away. He needed to clear his head; to understand all the things that had happened. And there was only one place he could do that: Terabithia.

Jesse hardly ever came alone anymore, as he was tormented by image of Leslie. The area was dark and seemed deserted. After Leslie had died, Jesse hardly ever saw the Terabithians again. Jesse sat in the tree, clouds gathering around his head. He was so upset. He had these amazing powers and couldn't have saved his friend. However, he was interrupted from his thoughts by an image walking through the trees. It was Leslie.

The image stopped short of the Treehouse and beckoned for Jesse to follow. He did. He couldn't say no to Leslie. However, when Jesse reached the bridge there was no image, only a Haitian with a woman. Instantly, Jesse felt weak and passed out. The last thing he remembered being the woman saying into a phone "We've got him."

Leslie was still sad from what Mr Linderman had said when he returned to him.

"I'm sorry that I've upset you, Leslie, however it is vital that you don't come to any harm. You are supposed to be dead, I can't parade you round. However, there is one thing that I have now done to make you happy. I…"

"THERE IS NOTHING THAT YOU CAN DO TO MAKE ME HAPPY! Without Jesse I won't ever be happy again."

"It's a good thing I've brought Jesse here then."

Leslie's demeanour immediately changed. She was shocked and wasn't sure she had heard right.

"Wh…what did you say?"

"I've brought Jesse here. He is needed and he will make you happy. And your happiness will ensure the success of our plans."

And with that, Mr Linderman moved from the doorway, as an unconscious Jesse was wheeled in.

**A.N. - Thanks to all those who have reviewed. I will try and get my chapters longer, however I find it hard to add things once written. From two chapters time, they will hopefully be longer. Please continue reviewing. Guess what powers you think the two have, you should know after this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N. Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed. I am sorry to have kept you waiting, but this chapter will confirm Leslie's power. Hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bridge to Terabithia or Heroes.**

**Chapter 3**

Jesse woke and could only see blurry images created from lights. He could faintly see an outline of a person, but thought he was imagining it. She couldn't possibly be here and have organised his, well, 'kidnapping'!

But as he came round, Jesse's vision became clearer and he saw a person he thought he would never see again.

"Leslie?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm so happy to see you."

"Have I died and gone to heaven?"

Leslie laughed "No. You are in one of Mr Linderman's facilities. I'm not sure where, but he is the man who healed me and brought me back to you. He needs me and you, but I need you more."

Almost in tears, Jesse said "Leslie, I thought I had lost you!"

"You had. I was dead, Jesse, and Mr Linderman healed me. He is one of the next steps in human evolution. He has the ability to heal others."

"That is amazing. I owe him a debt that will never be paid; he brought you back to me. I realised something when I lost you, Leslie. I love you, always loved you since you beat me in that race, I just didn't realise. I only got angry at you, to hide my own emotions."

During this speech, Leslie remained silent and open-mouthed. She couldn't believe what Jesse was saying to her. However, she was slightly disconcerted that Jesse wasn't fazed by her talk of evolution and powers. But Jesse had told her what she had always wanted to hear:

'_I love you.'_

"Jesse…I…I love you too. I have always known and will always love you."

With that, the two kissed. The first kiss was warm and soft, comforting to both of them. When they broke apart, they smiled at each other, comforted by the fact that they were together. However, Leslie had to tell Jesse something.

"Jesse, I need to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything, Les. I love you and would never reveal any of your secrets."

"OK. I…I…I…have an ability. I am an empath. I have the power of empathic mimicry."

"What does that mean?"

"I am like a sponge. I absorb and remember the abilities of all other 'heroes' to use when I need. I only have three, however, and have to be careful what abilities I absorb, or I could become overloaded and…and…harm people."

Jesse sprang to his feet as Leslie became tearful and embraced her, comforting her.

"Calm down, Leslie. Don't worry about harming people, you wouldn't harm anyone purposefully. The only things I've ever seen you harm are the forces of the Dark Master. Besides, I am the more dangerous one of us with abilities. I almost destroyed Lark Creek in my grief for you."

"What do you mean?" asked Leslie

"You may now have 4 abilities, Les. I have the ability to control weather. I cause lightning storms, hurricanes **AND** tornadoes, which I can barely control. I understand what you're going through, and will help you in any way I can. I love you, and that's what I must do."

With that, Leslie, covered with tears of joy, embraced and kissed Jesse. They suddenly felt weak and fell asleep like that in each others arms, happy to be finally re-united after all these months.

* * *

"Are they ready, Mr Linderman?"

Linderman smiled as he said: "Not quite yet. However, now they are together they will quickly listen to me and become useful in our plans."

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is reasoning behind the powers. If you want to know, just Review asking. Please Read and Review. Thanks again. I will continue soon.**


	5. Chapter 4

Bridge to Terabithia

**A.N. Hope you have enjoyed my recent chapters. This is a start at trying to make longer chapters. Hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bridge to Terabithia or Heroes.  
**

**Chapter 4**

Jesse woke up next morning, and immediately wondered whether it had all been a perfect dream. However, when he saw the angel in his arms, he realised it really had happened. She had returned to him so he could be complete again.

Jesse just lay still in the bed, he didn't want to wake the angel, and looked around him. The walls were white, and there was an observation window on one wall. Jesse didn't know why, but he felt uneasy in this room. He knew that he should be grateful that the people here had saved Leslie and re-united them, but they had kidnapped him and were able to block his powers. They were really new to him, yet he already felt weak and helpless without them. He knew that he couldn't worry Leslie, judging by the looks she gave him when he arrived she had been bored out of her mind, not being able to go outside and run and imagine.

However, Jesse knew that the outside could be cruel. Ever since he had discovered his powers, he had felt like everyone was watching him and freaking, despite not knowing. Even his family had seemed distant. He had been more alone than ever before. However, Jesse was brought out of his musings by the sound of an angel waking next to him.

Mr Linderman was happy. He had the two most important pieces in his game of chess in his control, and everything was falling into place. He knew that no-one would be able to stop the combined power of the two, especially Leslie. She would be able to help Linderman against the interference of the annoying Petrellis. He knew that Leslie would be the only one to be able to match the younger Petrelli, when the time was right. However, she needed to gain certain powers first to be able to help as was necessary.

Linderman knew that the abilities were ready for Leslie to gain. He had ordered Thompson to find the three needed. The first one had been found, and was going to arrive at the Primatech facility that evening. Thus, Linderman was making arrangements to transport the two there.

Everything was falling into place.

Leslie couldn't believe the luck she had had. Not only did she have the best power ever, she was re-united with the one she loved. The only downside was that she had to spend all her time in this strange room.

However, when she woke up next to her love, she knew that it was worth it. She had never been happier and even Terabithia wouldn't be able to make her happier. She had always known Jesse was the one for her, but even she wouldn't have guessed they would be brought together by amazing abilities.

"Good Morning, Les. Did you sleep alright?"

"How could I not, when I was next to you?"

"Well…" Jesse's witty reply was interrupted by the door swinging open and Mr Linderman walking in.

"Good morning. Now, I'm afraid that I have to leave you two for a while. However, you will be going into the care of a good friend of mine in Texas. He will take care of you, and you will meet a most important man, who will help you save the world. Is that alright?"

Both Leslie and Jessie nodded, despite the obvious confusion displayed on their faces. They were too intimidated to do otherwise and quietly followed him outside, where they got into a limo and drove away from the building.

"Jesse, I'm nervous. I'm worried by what Mr Linderman means about this man."

Jesse too was nervous, but didn't want to worry Leslie, so embraced her and replied:

"Don't worry, Les. It doesn't matter what problems we face, as long as we're together we can face any problem. I love you and won't let anything happen to you."

Leslie rested in Jesse's arms for the remainder of the trip, happy that Jesse would protect her, no matter what ability she had to gain. He would always love her for what she was, not what she had become.

The journey was restless for Jesse. He could only think about the possible pain his love would experience. He knew that she had powers beyond his understanding, however he also knew that he would never let her harm herself or anyone else. He would love her, and hope that she could control the abilities.

Jesse was interrupted from his musings by the announcement that "We have arrived." Leslie sat up and Jesse held her close, keeping her calm, and creating the smile that he loved to see.

The place they had arrived at looked like an ordinary warehouse. However, once inside, it was almost deserted. The two were led to what was called 'Managing Office'. Inside were a man with grey hair and a man wearing Horn-Rimmed Glasses. The man with grey hair stepped forwards and said:

"Welcome to Primatech Paper, Leslie. I'm Mr Thompson and this is Noah Bennet. I will care for you while you are here."

"Leslie, you should come with me. I promise I will care for you."

"Les doesn't go anywhere without me." Jesse fiercely replied to Noah. Noah was amazed at how strong the bond between the two of them seemed, and he could only nod as he led them away.

The room Noah led them to was dark, and there was only a blue glow. Tied to a central table was a man. He had a strange device on his head and the Haitian was standing nearby.

"This is a man we recently brought in. He has an amazing ability. He is telepathic. He can read minds." Noah added, noticing the confused looks on their faces. "Leslie, Mr Thompson has been ordered to give you this ability. You first need to use the Haitian's power. This will allow you to overcome his negation of abilities and help improve your skills."

Leslie looked extremely scared that went unnoticed by Noah, but not by Jesse. He squeezed her hand and gave her a look, seeming to say 'Do it. The quicker you do, the quicker it's over.' With that, Leslie concentrated and felt other abilities slip away, but hers remaining. She felt the Haitian stumble as his powers were stopped and could feel the origin of the man's power. She felt a strange surge of energy as the man's ability entered her.

Leslie stopped concentrating and immediately felt pain from her head. There were thoughts coming from everyone and she couldn't cope. Leslie fell to her knees, clutching her head.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!?" Jesse was yelling in anger. He knelt down beside her and held her, trying desperately to let her hear his thoughts. _'Leslie, you can control this. You are the strong Queen of Terabithia, just listen to my voice; control it!'_

Leslie heard this trail of thoughts through the pain and began to focus on it, trying to control it. It was a struggle, but she soon had it controlled and was able to stand.

"You OK, Les?"

"Thanks to you. You helped me gain control, only your thoughts were what I wanted and needed." With that they kissed.

Later, Leslie and Jesse had been moved to a room exactly the same as their one at Mr Linderman's building. Jesse was sleeping, but Leslie was unable. She had managed to get paper and began writing on the top:

'ABILITIES I HAVE GAINED'

After this, she wrote the list:

'Candice (Illusion)

Mr Linderman (Healing touch)

The Haitian (Mental Manipulation)

Jesse (Weather Manipulation)

Unconcious man (Telepathy)'

After this, Leslie wrote her thoughts:

'I am scared by these abilities, that last ability especially. I can sense some sort of hidden potential in it that I don't wish to use. I need to control these abilities, but the more I get, the more difficult it will become. I will use this diary to record what abilities I know that I gain. This should help me remember and control them more easily. I need to learn fast, before I help Mr Linderman save the world. He scares me more and more each day. I just need to hope that Jesse will help guide me with these abilities, and continue to have faith in me and love me.'

"Mr Linderman, she has successfully gained telepathy from Parkman. …yes…yes he has been released with no memory. We should soon have the second person you requested in custody. …yes. Your plan is falling into place."

Thompson smirked as he hung up the phone.

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it isn't as good, but I'm only starting to make the chapters longer. Please Review, I need to know what you think of the abilities I have given. Thanks for Reading. Till next time.  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N. Sorry I haven't updated for a bit, been away. Thanks to all my readers, please can more of you review, would love to hear your thoughts and insights and opinions. So, enjoy this next bit.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bridge to terabithia or Heroes.  
**

**Chapter 5**

Leslie woke the next morning, and immediately wished she hadn't. Her head was pounding like a rock band was in there. She knew it was a side effect of her new ability, and it was causing her agony. Fortunately, Leslie had an idea of how to calm it down. She knew a bit about meditation from her parents and thought this would help. She crossed her legs and held her hands up in a meditation position.

Leslie imagined a Japanese Garden with waterfall and a stream running through the centre. There was a cherry blossom tree and it was the most beautiful site. She could only think of bringing Jesse here so they could be together when she heard:

"Leslie, what is this place?"

She opened her eyes and saw the perfect place imagined. There was the waterfall, the stream, the blossom tree. But the most perfect sight was Jesse standing in the middle of it. However, Leslie didn't have time to think about that, she had to figure out what she had done.

"I think…I may have created this place. I don't have teleport…so it must be the power from Candice…she can create illusions."

"Well, how do you control it? We can't be stuck here forever!"

"I wouldn't mind, as long as I was with you. But I understand. I think that I just need to think of the room."

"Then do it." With Jesse's encouragement, Leslie just imagined the illusion disappearing and the room returning. She felt the energy disappear and reality return.

Leslie opened her eyes and the room had returned. The same boring walls, the same mysterious window, the same cold bed. "Here we are. The same boring world, same boring room, you happy?"

"As long as I'm with you." They kissed.

*********************************************************************

"Thompson. Leslie's powers are developing at a rapid rate. Do we have to expose her to S…"

"Yes. Mr Linderman said that it is **vital** she is exposed to his power. It means she will know what to do. She will understand."

"But…you know the people he's killed." Noah was really worried now.

"I'm sorry Noah, but I have to do what Mr Linderman says. She will be exposed, and will control it."

"Yes. Can I let her come meet the painter? I need him and she can convince him."

""OK. I will let her tour with you today. But make sure she stays safe, or I won't stop Mr Linderman from stopping you."

*********************************************************************

"Leslie, Jesse?"

The voice roused the two from their slumber. They had been tired after spending the previous day training with their powers, Jesse helping Leslie understand weather control. "I need you two to come with me, particularly Leslie. I have a man I would like you to meet and help me convince to save my daughter."

Leslie noticed the emotion in Noah's voice when he mentioned his daughter. _'He must really care for her.'_ Thought Leslie.

"Will Leslie be safe?" asked Jesse.

"Don't worry, the man's power isn't dangerous and won't cause any problems. However, it is a most useful ability and should help you understand what's to come." Noah addressed this last comment to Leslie, hoping that it would convince her and comfort Jesse.

"OK. I will meet him." Leslie said this, and turned to Jesse, trying to convince herself and him that she was making the right choice. Noah just nodded and turned out of the room, gesturing for them to follow.

*********************************************************************

Through a glass observation window,

"This is Issac Mendez. He is an amazing artist. He is able to predict the future in his work, with high levels of accuracy."

Leslie was still confused. "Why do you want me to meet him?"

Noah sighed and said "Issac takes heroin. He doesn't believe he can paint the future without it. If you absorb his ability and use it, he may begin to realise he can."

"But…I…I've never used an ability that quick…"

"Issac's ability is simple. It can be harnessed very easily. Just relax and you will use it. After you." Noah stood aside and gestured for Leslie to enter.

As Leslie entered, Issac looked in her direction. He looked shocked, as if he was expecting someone else.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Leslie. I wanted to come paint the future with you."

Issac looked shocked and nervous. "I can't paint with you. I only paint with heroin."

"You don't need it. Just watch." With that Leslie sat at a canvas and relaxed. She could feel peace coming over her and seemed to sleep.

'_Keep your mind wide open.'_

*********************************************************************

The next thing Leslie knew, she was sitting on the chair in Issac's room and it was two hours later. Leslie barely had time to comprehend this when she heard Jesse besides her saying: "Are you alright? Have you seen what you painted?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Yes, but I can't remember what it was. It's hard to remember when you're painting in a trance."

Issac just sat there watching this exchange and examining the portrait. "I can't believe that you did this. If you can, maybe I can too. I will try. But, I would look at the portrait you've painted…it might shock you."

Leslie was nervous. Whatever that portrait was, it disturbed both Jesse and Issac. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see it, but knew it was inevitable. She moved around so she could see what was on it and gasped. In front of her was an image of herself facing Jesse across a square with a big orange statue in the centre, like a staircase to nowhere. Jesse was gesturing with his hand and lightning was heading towards Leslie. The shock of seeing her best friend, well boyfriend, attacking her, almost caused Leslie to faint. She couldn't believe that Jesse would try to harm her in the future. He promised that he would never harm her, and would always protect her.

*********************************************************************

That night, Leslie couldn't sleep. She couldn't believe what the portrait had shown. For the first time since they had been re-united, she and Jesse were separated. Leslie had asked if Jesse could be somewhere else for the night. She needed to be alone to think everything out. The future had to be wrong, Jesse would never betray her.

With this comforting thought, Leslie set about updating her diary:

'October 8 2006

ABILITIES I HAVE GAINED TODAY

Issac Mendez (Precognition)

TOTAL ABILITIES

'Candice (Illusion)

Mr Linderman (Healing touch)

The Haitian (Mental Manipulation)

Jesse (Weather Manipulation)

Unconcious man (Telepathy)

Issac Mendez (Precognition)'

As always, after this, leslie wrote her thoughts:

'I know that Noah said Issac's ability isn't dangerous, however it is one of the most dangerous there is. It can drive a person insane, knowing the future but not knowing how it fits in; how to change it for the better. You could feel in a dangerous position distrusting everyone because of the future. I need to understand how it fits, but can't. I just need to trust that Jesse and I will be able to cope together.'

*********************************************************************

"Mr Linderman, Leslie is almost ready. She just needs the two other abilities and will be prepared…yes sir…yes we have a fix on him and will get him in a few days…yes sir, we will be careful. We will not underestimate the two together. We will be able to control her…yes, goodbye."

With that, Thompson hung up.

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. May be a while before I update as I still need to write the next chapter. Please review. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N. Sorry I've been away from this for a bit. School has started again and I don't have as much time to write. I will try and update whenever possible. Please enjoy these two latest chapters.  
**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own Bridge to Terabithia or Heroes.**

**Chapter 6**

Jesse sat alone in a separate room. He had been treated like dirt ever since Leslie had asked to be separate from him. He was now even more distrusting of Linderman. However, he didn't understand how anyone could treat him so badly. He was just a kid. He also didn't know why Leslie had abandoned him. She left him alone and didn't seem worried.

However, Jesse intuitively knew. The portrait. Even the thought of it brought anger inside him that caused him to discharge lightning. He couldn't harm Leslie…could he? He cared too much for her; but what if he did; even accidentally that would kill him. He was a generally peaceful boy and disliked unnecessary violence. But Jesse couldn't run the risk that he would harm Leslie by accident. He knew what he had to do.

*********************************************************************

Leslie woke up, expecting the day to be normal again. However, as soon as she woke up, she knew something was wrong. It was quiet. She knew she had asked for Jesse to be in a different room…but she couldn't even feel him. She should be able to feel him near her…his mind's signature; but it wasn't there. She needed her friend, otherwise she was alone.

Leslie jumped out of the bed and ran out the door towards the room where Jesse had been put the night before. She entered and saw that the room was perfectly neat and tidy and…empty. She rushed in quickly and looked around everywhere, even under the bed, but she couldn't find him anywhere. Tears were beginning to sting her eyes when she noticed the letter on the bed. It had no address on, and the only sign it was meant to be opened was the seal of Terabithia marked on the sealed area of the envelope. It was meant for her.

As Leslie opened the envelope, she felt a sense of foreboding. She knew she wouldn't like what was in the letter. She was right as she read:

_Leslie,_

_I love you, never doubt that. I would never do anything to harm you; however, that painting. I am worried; I can't let it come to pass. The only way I can think of it not happening is to tear my heart in two; I need to leave you._

_If I'm not there, there is no chance I will hurt you. So, farewell, my queen, until we meet again. It will not be long, as I couldn't bear to be apart from you for too long._

_His Royal Highness of Terabithia, King Jesse_

_P.S. Remember, 'We rule Terabithia and nothing crushes us.'!_

Leslie was shocked after this. She could hold out no more and let the tears fall freely. She knew Jesse was trying to help and protect her; not harm her. But it was in vain.

He had hurt her more by leaving.

*********************************************************************

"Sir, we almost have him, however, we have run into…difficulties. Jesse has run away…yes sir…I say that you need to get here to explain his ability to her…yes sir…thank you, sir. See you soon."

Thompson hung up the phone. "Noah!"

"Yes, sir."

"Go comfort Leslie; you know how to deal with children better than I do."

"Yes."

*********************************************************************

"Leslie."

Leslie lifted her wet face towards the voice and saw Noah.

"H…Hello N…Noah. Why are you here?"

"Don't give me that. I know you're upset. You miss your friend. I understand, I have a daughter, as you know. She gets upset, but you never just stop, you need to carry on. If it is destined, you will meet him again; and judging by how close you are, he is not going to abandon you forever. Just wait for him to catch up. Girls develop quicker than us boys."

Leslie giggled at that and said "Thanks, Noah. I'll try to be happier."

With that, Noah rustled Leslie's hair and exited. When he was gone, Leslie sighed and cried silently on the bed till she fell to sleep.

*********************************************************************

" Is she comforted and ready?"

"I think so, Mr Linderman. Noah talked to her and she seemed to be better."

"Excellent, the plan is coming into play, she will soon be ready. Prepare her. He should arrive tomorrow and she needs to be ready to receive the gift."

**A.N. Read and review. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N. Here is the other chapter I promised. Hope to continue updating soon, but I have lots of work at school so may be unable to.**

**Chapter 7**

"Thompson?"

"Yes Noah?"

"He's here. We captured him escaping from his latest crime. He is sleeping and now would be a good time for Leslie to meet him; while he is safe; while he can't hurt her."

"Don't get attached, Noah. Attachment weakens you and stops you from doing your duty."

"Yes, Thompson."

*********************************************************************

"Leslie?"

Leslie stirred as she heard Noah's voice in the gloom.

"It is time to understand. We have new abilities we want you to get. One of which is necessary to save the world."

Leslie was nervous. She had not yet gained an ability without the presence of Jesse to keep her safe. As Noah led her from the room, she kept looking around paranoid, thinking she saw something moving in the shadows. Ever since Jesse had disappeared, she had been seeing things, imagining a danger getting closer to her, hearing detached thoughts inside her head, like she couldn't control her abilities without Jesse. She had tried using her other abilities, but they didn't work as well as before. However, she knew she had to concentrate on the matter at hand. She had to help Mr Linderman.

Leslie quietly entered the room, scared and looking around, standing near the door frame before Noah beckoned her over. Leslie approached, looking around nervously at the scientist that was with Noah. She was scared and glanced behind her, thinking she heard and saw something. However, she was brought back by Noah saying:

"I will see you soon, Leslie. Mr Linderman has come to see you."

With that, Noah exited, and Leslie felt her nerves return and increase as Mr Linderman entered.

"Hello Leslie. How have you been?"

"O…K?"

"Now, Leslie. That man in there has the power needed to help the world; however he is using it for the wrong reason and cannot control it. An old friend of mine has told me how he uses it after reading his mind, and I need you to use it. However, it is dangerous and could cause problems. He also has other abilities he has 'gained'. It may cause problems, but you will soon overcome them. Good luck."

With that, Mr Linderman gestured for Leslie to enter the room. She slowly entered and looked through the viewing window. Inside was a man tied to a metal lab table. He had shortish hair and large amounts of stubble. However, the most noticeable and scary thing about him were his eyebrows. They were large and powerful and frightening to Leslie. They showed how powerful this man was and it scared her. She felt something about him.

"His name is Gabriel. However, most people now call him Sylar."

The name sent chills down the back of Leslie's spine. She backed off a little, but was blocked by the scientist. This unnerved Leslie and she glanced around, looking for a way to escape. However, there was no way.

"Leslie, I am going to get the Haitian to lift his ability. You may feel slightly overwhelmed, however it is no problem. You are strong enough, and I am here. I have seen this before. Good luck."

With this, Mr Linderman gestured to the Haitian who left. Leslie immediately fell to her knees and screamed as she felt immense pain shoot through her. It felt like her head was going to explode.

"Fight the pain, Leslie. Concentrate on the root ability you can feel."

Leslie tried, however couldn't overcome the pain. The last thing she remembered before falling unconscious was Mr Linderman calling the Haitian back.

*********************************************************************

_She was standing in the middle of New York. She saw a man glowing and looking around at everyone as he seemed to beg for help. However, the others all turned and ran. He eventually looked straight at Leslie as the glow overtook him and it exploded outwards…_

*********************************************************************

Leslie woke in her bed screaming. She looked around, holding the covers to herself, comforting herself. It was times like this that she wished she had her teddy with her. She hardly needed him, however, when she was alone like this, frightened, scared she needed something to hold on to. She looked around and realised she had been placed back in her room.

"I'm glad you're awake, Leslie. I was worried about you. I hope you're feeling alright."

Leslie was shocked by the sudden sound of Mr Linderman's voice.

"I…I…I'm…OK."

"Excellent. Unfortunately, I need us to continue with our work. You need to be prepared. You need to try using his ability."

"No."

"Leslie, the only way you'll save the world is by using your ability."

"I am never using my ability again. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

She said this last comment like a sulking child and Mr Linderman sighed as he approached her and sat next to her.

"Leslie. I know how scared you are. In Vietnam, I was almost forced by my friend to use my ability to heal people we tortured for information. I almost gave it up, but realised that it could be used to save the world. That I had to do what I could, for the greater good. Leslie, you must do what you can, so when the time is right, you are prepared."

Leslie couldn't say no to such a convincing argument. She sighed and looked at Mr Linderman, resigned to her fate:

"Fine. I will use my abilities, if it will help others."

"Thank you. You will not regret helping us."

Leslie hoped so.

"Now, look at this watch. It is broken. Now listen, hear how the pieces come together, how the system works. Listen and make it work…"

*********************************************************************

Mr Linderman was examining the now working watch. It had been meticulously repaired by Leslie, in a trance-like state, who was now sleeping. Linderman was happy that she had the ability. She could see everything and understand what is the best step, Linderman was sure of it. She would help him to create a new world.

*********************************************************************

Leslie awoke and immediately screamed. She felt so much pain going through her. One second, she was hearing the thoughts of a man miles away, next she was freezing the entire room, next she was seeing the future, and next…nothing. She felt pain, but not the same as before. She felt…a desire…a hunger…a want to control…to know…to understand…to…she didn't know. She had to stop it…this was torment…she could…she could see, but didn't want to. She understood Linderman…but needed to know more. Then she heard a voice:

'_Cut open his head…see what makes him work.'_

"No, I MUSN'T!"

'_But you need knowledge…you need to know everything.'_

"NO! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME!"

She said this almost weeping

'_YOU HAVE POWER…USE IT…GET MORE!'_

"NO! I CAN'T USE MY POWERS, THEY ARE TOO DANGEROUS! I WILL NOT USE MY POWERS!"

'_You are using them now, that's why you hear this…the hunger to know more.'_

"NO! PLEASE, MY ABILITIES WON'T CONTROL ME! I WON'T USE THEM AGAIN I CAN'T RISK IT."

Leslie at last succumbed to tears.

'_You can try denying me, but the hunger is always there…inside you, gnawing…growing…until you won't be able to resist.'_

With this, the voice vanished. Leslie just sat in a corner, knees up to her chest crying. She had lost control; she wasn't powerful enough to control the abilities and couldn't use them. She wouldn't use the abilities again; she couldn't risk harming anyone. People were good inside, they just made bad decisions: she couldn't do anything.

*********************************************************************

Mr Linderman was watching on a screen

"It seems we have run into a problem. Leslie refuses to use her abilities again. I must admit I underestimated Sylar's ability and its effects. It has overwhelmed her, and she has lost control of all abilities. She needs to remember and learn. She's going to forget all her abilities. She won't remember how to use them, which is going against my plan. We need to get her believing again to advance my plan."

**A.N. Please read this and review. I hope you enjoyed these two chapters I will update as soon as I have time to write more. Also, please vote in my poll on my page relating to this story, 'SHOULD MAYBELLE HAVE A POWER?' This would be greatly appreciated. Thank you all, see you soon.  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N.** **Sorry it has taken so long to update, but I have been busy with school and stuff. Hope you enjoy this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Heroes or Bridge to Terabithia.  
**

**Chapter 8**

_Jesse Arons,_

_Lark Creek_

Jesse disembarked from the bus he had gotten on from Mr Linderman's facility. The journey had taken him ages; however he knew he needed to be away from Leslie, letting her relax. He couldn't risk the painting coming true. If he was away from her, he wouldn't be driven to harm her. Here, he was home he was away and would never harm her.

*********************************************************************

Jesse entered the house and was immediately mauled by his mother. She hugged him and was barely letting him breath:

"I am so glad you're back! Did you have a nice time with Mr Linderman? Were you polite, did they like your art? Did…"

She went on like this for another 20 minutes and Jesse just stood there, sometimes answering the questions, but most of the time just sitting there. However, when she came, once again, to hug him, Jesse got annoyed and gave her a small shock of lightning, causing her to back off in shock.

Jesse used this distraction and escaped upstairs.

*********************************************************************

The room was just as Jesse had left it, with it only being slightly messier with Barbies and other girl's toys. Obviously Maybelle wasn't focusing much on keeping the room tidy. However, Jesse began to feel tired as he looked around and felt a sudden urge to sleep. He collapsed on his bed and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

*********************************************************************

He was in a dark room, a girl crying in the corner. However, it wasn't any girl, it was Leslie. Jesse tried to go and comfort her, but found he just went through her. It was all a dream. However, Jesse felt this dream was different. There was something behind it, someone making him see.

"NO! DON'T FORCE…"

Jesse was forced from his musings of the dream by these screams from Leslie.

"…MUST GET POWER…NO! IT IS WRONG…POWER NEED POWER, NEED MORE, NEED TO UNDERSTAND…NO! WHERE ARE YOU, JESSE? I NEED TO STOP…UNDERSTAND, GET MORE! Yes, get more. Understand why. Why he left, why he manipulated me, why he tried to kill me. Always need more…MORE!"

Jesse was shocked as Leslie floated up and broke down the door with a wave of her hand, slowly exiting. He felt compelled to follow; however, outside the door wasn't Leslie – as it should have – but an Indian boy gripping a football.

"You know now, you must stop it happening. Do you understand what you must do?"

"Why have you chosen to show me this…TORTURE!"

"I didn't. I only show what is needed, when I am called. I came because you needed me."

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! GET ME OUT!"

"I will come, until you understand."

With that, the boy vanished and Jesse awoke with a start.

*********************************************************************

_Leslie Burke_

_New York City_

Leslie had finished crying, but was still sitting in the center of the room, her legs pulled up under her chin. Her eyes were red and she felt sore. She was shaking uncontrollably, not from cold, but from fear. She had barely slept; worrying that sleep would cause…it…to return. She wanted to avoid her powers at all cost, and knew that sleep could relax her enough to cause a problem with powers being uncontrollably released.

Soon, however, she heard a voice from somewhere:

'_Sleep. Rest, relax, recuperate. You will need your strength soon.'_

Leslie began to feel weary and couldn't resist as she fell into rest.

*********************************************************************

She was in a board room. Mr Linderman was there, having discussion with another man.

"What do we do if Leslie gets out of control? Sy…"

"Gabriel, his name is Gabriel."

"Fine. Gabriel's ability is dangerous, if we let her have it…"

"It is necessary for the plan. You will find her on the creek in a few weeks, just as Angela saw. The three abilities are all necessary for the plan to succeed."

"But, Arthur, what if it goes wrong?"

"She is expendable. We will find someone else."

"But…"

"Daniel, forget it. Forget your worries, she will survive and will help our plans."

"I hope you're right, Arthur. I hope you're right."

Leslie was speechless. She could tell that Linderman was listening to this Arthur person, and that she was expendable. If Linderman felt she was failing, she could be removed. Her memory wiped and left on the streets somewhere. No sooner had she thought this, than the vision changed…

*********************************************************************

She was on a rooftop; next to a pigeon coop. Linderman was there, along with a woman in a suit.

"You have dealt with Arthur?"

"He is dead."

"He will be missed. However, now the plan can proceed as we would have it. Leslie is safe, but if she fails to help our plan, she can be removed…just not as Arthur would have done."

"You need to continue with the plan, yes. Make sure she is safe, but don't get attached."

"I don't get attached, Angela. She is merely the next pawn in my plan."

"Good. Let's keep it that way."

And with that, the vision faded, and Leslie found herself in a courtyard-garden. An Indian boy was there, holding a football.

"Have you found what you seek?"

"Yes. I need to get out."

The Indian boy smiled and turned, slowly vanishing from sight…

*********************************************************************

Leslie awoke and was instantly saddened; knowing that everything she had been told was a lie. Mr Linderman didn't need her, and she could be replaced at any moment.

'_You see? Everyone is against you, you need to understand why. You need to use me to get what you need. Cut open their heads, find out what other secrets are being kept!'_

Leslie was in tears as she replied:

"NO! DON'T FORCE…"

'_I am not forcing you, only telling you what must be done. You must let me in. If you don't, it will be harder when I break through, forcing myself on you.'_

Leslie couldn't fight anymore.

"…MUST GET POWER…NO! IT IS WRONG…POWER NEED POWER, NEED MORE, NEED TO UNDERSTAND…NO! WHERE ARE YOU, JESSE? I NEED TO STOP…UNDERSTAND, GET MORE! Yes, get more. Understand why. Why he left, why he manipulated me, why he tried to kill me. Always need more…MORE!"

Leslie awoke and saw the truth.

Leslie awoke and knew.

Leslie awoke and was forced to bring the abilities out.

**A.N. Please review. Hope you enjoyed it. I will update as soon as possible. I have started writing the next chapter, but that is no guarantee. Finally, I'm begging you to vote in my poll. I need to know your views on the matter at vote there. Thanks. See you soon.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A.N. Here's the latest chapter. I hope you like it, and I will continue to update as soon as I can, but no promises on how soon.**

**DISCLAIMER- **I don't own Bridge to Terabithia or Heroes.

**Chapter 9**

_Thompson and Linderman_

_New York City_

"Mr Linderman, we have a problem! Leslie has gone berserk! All her abilities are being used, she isn't there. She is acting like Sylar."

"Why must my plans be disrupted? What has made her lose control?"

"I don't know. She just woke up and, almost instantly lost control."

"Someone must have seen her in her dreams. It must have shown something incriminating us, if she has been driven to attack us. I had her fully convinced, and Candace was keeping her under control. It must be someone like…

"Sanjog. It was Sanjog." The men turned, seeing Angela standing in the door.

"Angela, how nice to see you. Might I ask how do you know it was Sanjog?"

"I saw him. I was dreaming and he entered them. He showed her the truth. The truth is deadly, as we can now see. It is a butterfly effect. The dreams are now affecting the whole plan. We need to stop her; otherwise she will never help with the plan. She will become like Sylar."

*********************************************************************

_Leslie Burke,_

_New York City_

Leslie was hurrying through the corridors of the company facility in New York. She had an evil look on her face. She had to understand what everyone was denying her. Knowledge, understanding; it was torture not having power, and that power could only come from the knowledge contained inside others. Linderman, the woman called Angela, the man called Arthur; they all kept secrets, she needed to discover the secrets.

"Miss Burke, I think you need to return to your cell."

Leslie smiled as she opened a door and saw her room.

"Candace. Candace, Candace, Candace, you should know that your ability doesn't work. I understand it, I own it. Now _**let me out of this illusion.**_"

Leslie tapped into her telepathic abilities with this last statement, convincing Candace to drop the illusion and let her free.

Leslie approached the woman who now was before her and said

"Good. Now, sleep."

At this, Leslie raised her hand to Candace's head and used the Haitian's ability to put Candace asleep.

"You don't have anything I want in your head. I won't kill you. Goodbye Candace. I have bigger fish to fry."

With that, Leslie left towards the centre of the building, where she knew Linderman kept his offices. However, she was stopped in her tracks by a forcefield.

"Sarah, why do you try to stop me? I can easily make you stop and will!"

Leslie then gestured with her hand, forcing Sarah against the wall with telekinesis. Slowly, Leslie raised her finger and started cutting Sarah's head open. The screams of pain seemed to cause Leslie to halt, as Sarah collapsed to the floor, dead.

"No…no…I didn't need her to die."

'_You need to understand her power. It is an important one and will help you take control.'_

"Yes, yes…NO…YES! I can learn everything I need, and punish those who have hurt me."

A tear slid slowly down her cheek as she entered the central office.

"LINDERMAN!!! You have been using me, abusing me, trying to kill me; WHY?"

"Like I said, you are nece…"

"Don't try and kid me Linderman. I saw you, you said you could remove me, get a new person."

"I…"

"Don't speak, I can find the secrets in your head."

From here, Leslie raised her hand and proceeded to cut Linderman's head. However, before she could finish a shot of a gun ran through the air and hit her leg. She turned and saw Thompson standing there with the Angela woman. Screaming in pain, Leslie ran from the room, escaping by jumping out a window, cushioning her fall with telekinesis. She snarled as she turned and said:

"I will be back, Linderman. But first, I need to go see an old friend."

*********************************************************************

_Jesse Arons,_

_Lark Creek_

Jesse hadn't stopped thinking about his dream. It had kept coming to him; every time he closed his eyes, he saw that Indian boy and his visions of Leslie. It was now 22 October, more than a week after he had first received the vision, and he was beginning to be convinced there was something wrong that he had to correct. Leslie was in trouble and needed him, or she would fall into darkness. However, Jesse didn't know if it was already too late. He had to see Leslie, had to protect her and prevent her from falling into darkness.

That evening, Jesse sat on the porch. His family were ignoring him, and for once he was happy about it. He needed to be alone, and if they didn't care about him, he could just use it to his advantage. Jesse soon decided he needed to be somewhere he could think, and headed towards the Treehouse at Terabithia.

However, as Jesse approached the Treehouse, he could see a figure inside. He cautiously approached the Treehouse, bringing a slight mist into the area and dark clouds in the sky. As he climbed the ladder into the Treehouse, he felt a knowing of who was inside. He looked in and saw her standing there. It was Leslie.

"Hello Jesse. Did you miss me?"

"Les. Why are you here, you're supposed to be with Mr Linderman, no-one is supposed to know you're alive?!"

"Well that's just it. I don't trust Linderman anymore. I understand him now, I can see what he truly is, and I need to cut open his head to find his secrets. But first, there is a more important matter."

Jesse was shocked at how violent Leslie seemed, but became nervous at this statement.

"Wh…what matter?"

Leslie smiled, in a cruel way

"THE MATTER OF WHY YOU LEFT! WHY DID YOU ABANDON ME, LEAVE ME TO MY FATE WHERE THEY HAVE FORCED THIS HUNGER ON ME! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHY, but - _hm hm_ - I can find the secrets in your head."

At this Jesse started to run from the Treehouse. Leslie chuckled.

"You can run, but you can't hide."

Leslie followed as Jesse ran through the trees of the forest, forcing a mist to be created behind him. He couldn't understand Leslie's change.

'_There must be some new ability that is forcing her to be this way; she would never harm anyone unless forced.'_

However, Jesse was soon forced from his musings as he tripped on a root. He was trapped and couldn't do anything as Leslie slowly walked towards him.

"Les, please! I love you, you love me, and we can't destroy each other."

Leslie seemed fazed for a minute, but soon the hunger consumed her again.

"I'm sorry, Jesse, but I must know why. I need the secrets."

Leslie slowly raised her arm and pointed her finger at Jesse's head; however, as she tried to cut the head, a forcefield appeared around Jesse.

"What is this?!"

"It was me."

Leslie turned and saw a woman covered in leather, wearing a leather mini-skirt, leather jacket and leather boots. She had tights on, and her face was obscured by her long, blond hair.

"Who are you?"

"I am no-one, yet am the most important person at this time."

"Why?"

The woman grinned at this

"Save the King, Save the world. _Ugh_ – God, I sound like Hiro. But I am here to stop you making the biggest mistake of your life."

"It is not. I need to understand, to know what is to come. I understand things easily, I understand what must be done…but I need more, I need knowledge. I need to know. You are a mystery, but I always know…I need to see inside you, to find your secrets."

"Try me."

Leslie proceeded to try and open the woman's head, but was stopped by an unknown force. She then tried to read the woman's mind, but was only able to hear static. She even tried forcing her to tell her, but all she heard in reply was

'_Not going to happen.'_

"WHAT ARE YOU!"

"I am nothing. Just remember 'We rule Terabithia and **NOTHING** crushes us.'"

Leaving a confused Leslie kneeling on the ground, the woman turned and touched Jesse, before they both vanished.

Leslie screamed: "NO!"

*********************************************************************

_Jesse and Woman_

_Deveaux Rooftop_

"Who are you, why did we leave Leslie?"

"I couldn't bring her. Being near her too long could cause problems. And she needs to think, she needs to get control, and the only way is without influences."

"Where are we?"

"New York. But the bigger question you should be asking is WHEN are we."

It was only now that Jesse got to look around at the city. It was ruined. All the buildings were crumbling, and the rooftop they were standing on seemed to be the only intact area for miles.

"The bomb destroyed all of New York, and left the population in turmoil."

"What bomb?"

"Peter Petrelli. I am the only one who knows it was him. He was the bomb, not purposefully, but it ruined the world."

"S…s…so when are we?"

"2011."

"And who are you?"

At this the woman tied her hair back, and Jesse got his first good look at her face.

"L…Leslie?"

**A.N. Hope you liked this Chapter. PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED TO KNOW YOUR OPINIONS ON THIS STORYLINE! Also, PLEASE can you VOTE ON MY POLL, I NEED SOME DECIDING VOTES to help decide how to continue this story.  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**A.N. Well, I'm feeling very happy now. I have finished my January Modules! Also, more people have made my story one of their favourites. I, therefore, give you a treat with my next chapter as I feel LOVED! Enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT I'M DOING IS RIGHT! So, here, further ado, is my next chapter.  
**

**Chapter 10**

_**Previously**_

"_**And who are you?"**_

_**At this the woman tied her hair back, and Jesse got his first good look at her face.**_

"_**L…Leslie?"**_

_Deveaux Rooftop_

_5 Years in the Future_

"Yes, Jesse. And you don't know how happy I am to see you, but we have more important things to do. The bomb destroyed this world, and left no hope. Evolved humans are captured and never heard of again."

"Why have you brought me here; and…why do you sound like you haven't seen me in years?"

"I need you to see what it is like here. You need to understand what to do in your time to prevent this. I am the key. I have gained the ability of intuitive aptitude. I understand what needs to be done, however it is a dangerous ability. There is a hunger that goes with it and causes you to need more power. I have it controlled…but at a cost. I can see that you are the key, Jesse; always have been, always will be as you are the one who can help me."

"H…how am I the one who can help you?"

"We share a link, Jesse, ever since we met, I had your ability, and it formed a link between us. We loved each other, and that means you are the only one who can bring me under control."

Jesse looked shocked by the revelation. He knew he had feelings for and loved Leslie, but he didn't realise how closely they were linked. Future Leslie let Jesse have his moment, but the thoughts were disrupted as she heard the approaching sound of sirens.

"Hell! Jesse, we need to go. We must have been spotted; homeland security is on the way!"

Jesse didn't have time to reply as Future Leslie grabbed him and teleported away.

*********************************************************************

_Jesse and Future Leslie_

_Lark Creek_

_Five Years in the Future_

Jesse landed and looked around. He immediately realised where he was.

"This is the Treeehouse in Terabithia, right."

Leslie nodded

"This is where I keep my main base, but I hardly ever come as I spend time working with Hiro, Niki and Noah. I need to keep links with all three sides of resistance. Hiro is trying to solve the timeline by creating a map of time, Niki hides Peter and Noah works with others to hide any new evolved humans. I am independent, but co-operative with all of them, more with Hiro as he is like me; alone."

Jesse sighed.

"Les…"

"ONLY LESLIE!"

"OK, OK, Leslie. You avoided my question earlier, what has happened to me?"

"I c…can't say. I don't look at the past, only to a way to save the future."

"_huh_ – OK."

Leslie was silent for a moment as she looked at the map that covered the previous map of Terabithia that had stood there.

"Leslie?"

"Yeh?"

"What happened to my family?"

"They're gone. Homeland security is now headed by the telepath Matt Parkman. I got telepathy from him, and he was able to apprehend me early on. He tried breaking me to find information about Hiro. The Hatian was there, stopping me using my abilities. Only May Belle and Joyce Ann survived. The others were tortured to death. I was able to tap into the Haitian's ability inside me to negate him, but by then most of your family had been killed. May Belle and Joyce Ann are now in hiding, helped by Noah. He is like a father to me."

"I need to see them."

"Jes…"

"You won't talk about me, one of the others might, and by the sounds of it they could use some comfort."

Leslie sighed: "Alright. We will go see Noah, get the information."

And Leslie teleported them out.

*********************************************************************

_Future Leslie and Noah Bennet_

_Costa Verde_

_Five Years in the Future_

"NO! Leslie, you asked me to hide them, keep them safe, away from this world. That's what I have done."

"Noah. I know what I said, but they are needed. Please, just give me the location."

"Leslie…"

"Please, Noah."

"_Sigh_ – Alright. But I can't give anymore information; I have already endangered enough people…caused pain to enough people."

"Thanks, dad."

"Please, don't call me that, Leslie."

"OK. Thanks for this information, I won't forget this. This may help save the world."

"From what?"

"From this."

"Leslie; are you OK? I mean, having Jesse around…"

"Don't worry about me, Noah. I am already dead to the world; I just need to help it become better. Give it a better life. I owe it to Jesse; I need to pay my penance."

"You can't change what you did."

Future Leslie sighed and slowly left after this in silence, tears beginning to fall down her face as she returned to Jesse.

"They're with Molly Walker in Odessa, Texas. We must go now if we wish to see them. They may help you understand. I'm sorry that you're still here and have to do this; but you must understand."

Jesse wasn't listening as he silently grabbed onto Future Leslie as they vanished to Odessa.

*********************************************************************

_Future Leslie and Jesse_

_Odessa, Texas_

"Jesse, we need to be extremely careful around here. The government has been keeping an eye around the old Primatech facility, knowing we may try and come here. They apparently live in the old Bennet House."

"I don't care about the history; just let me go see them."

"Jesse…there's something you should know, before you see them."

"LATER! I just want to see them now. They need to have comfort; they only have each other…and maybe me."

Future Leslie turned away at that last comment, a neutral look upon her face, tears silently staining her cheeks. Soon, they were outside the house and Jesse quickly knocked. A girl he didn't know came to the door; she looked about 15, and wore a t-shirt, bearing her midriff, and jeans.

"Hi Molly. We're here to see May Belle and Joyce Ann."

"_Sigh_ – Leslie, why do you keep coming back to them?"

"I owe it to them, it's my fault they're alone; and I have someone for them to see."

Molly sighed as she let Leslie and Jesse in: "May Belle, Joyce Ann; there's someone here to see you."

Shortly after this, Jesse heard the sound of movement from upstairs as a 6 and a 13-year-old girl came down the stairs. Jesse was shocked by the appearance of his sisters. May Belle was in a t-shirt with a denim mini-skirt and leg warmers to her trainers, and Joyce Ann wore a dress to her knees with long socks and Mary-Janes on her feet. However, they were dirty, as if they hardly got to bathe.

Joyce Ann, as soon as she saw Leslie leapt down and screamed:

"Leslie!"

"Hey Joyce, how ya doin'?"

"Good, May Belle showed me some of her special things."

"Really? That's nice."

Then future Leslie turned to May Belle, who looked less happy to see her than Joyce Ann.

"Hey May Belle."

May Belle didn't reply, but turned to Joyce Ann and said

"Joycie, why don't you go into the sitting room, we'll be along in a bit, 'kay sis?"

"OK. Love you, sis."

"Love you to."

With this, Joyce Ann exited the room. May Belle watched as she went and as soon as the door closed, she turned to Leslie and frowned, saying

"What do you want this time?"

"May Belle…"

"Don't, Leslie. Don't make excuses. You always come with an ulterior motive, what is it this time?"

"I came to try and make some things right. I have brought someone you might want to see."

"I haven't wanted to see anyone except my family, Leslie. But they died. They died trying to get to you. If you…if you hadn't let it control you, they would still be here."

Tears stained May Belle's cheeks as she said this

"There is no-one I want to see. Anyone I want to see has gone."

"You may be glad to see this person, then. Can you come forward please, Jesse?"

"J…Jesse?!"

Jesse stepped forwards at this and said: "Yes, May Belle. It's me."

Tears of sorrow changed to tears of joy

"J…Jesse! I thought…wait a minute, you're younger than you should be. You're 12, you should be 17 by now. W…Why are you young?"

"May Belle, this Jesse is from 5 years ago, just before the bomb hit. He needs to understand what to do. He needs to know what happened to him. And…and…and I can't tell him. It is the encouragement he needs. I will be able to add something, but…but I need you to tell him what actually happened."

"Alright. Jesse, will you come and sit at the dining table with me. Molly, please will you look after Joycie?"

"Sure thing, May. Good Luck."

Jesse was slightly confused, but ready as he sat down at the table to hear what his fate was. Future Leslie stood at the edge of the room, while May Belle sat next to him, holding his hand. She tried several times to begin the story, but kept stumbling, until she finally found the courage.

"5 Years ago. 8th November. The bomb hit. One of the evolved humans exploded destroying New York. Y…you were in New York. You died in the explosion."

Tears were streaming down May Belle's face as she told this to Jesse. Future Leslie was also upset.

"Your death was what snapped me out of the hunger's control. I fought it, because I realised that had…had I fought it earlier, I would have been able to stop the explosion, I would have been able to save you."

Future Leslie had tears streaming down her face at this as Jesse held May Belle, trying to comfort her. However, Leslie soon stopped crying and looked serious as Molly rushed into the room.

"Homeland security is here. They are outside the doors and have back up over the road. They haven't brought the Haitian, only that man."

Leslie instantly knew she meant Parkman. He had once been special to her, but he had betrayed her.

"I'm sorry I've brought this trouble to your home. I shouldn't have come. May, you know what to do. Jesse, you need to go back home. You know now what must be done."

Jesse made a hasty goodbye to May Belle, who continued to be drowned in tears as she said goodbye to the only other family she had seen in many years, beside Joyce Ann, before she rushed out the room as homeland security burst in the door. One man yelled "FREEZE!" but Future Leslie grabbed him, teleporting them away before he could do or see anything.

*********************************************************************

_Future Leslie and Jesse_

_Lark Creek_

_23__rd__ October 2006 (Present)_

Jesse was shocked as he appeared back in the Treehouse at Terabithia. It was abandoned now, and his Leslie was obviously off again.

"Do you now understand what must be done, Jesse?"

"Yes. I must bring Leslie back from the hunger. She isn't herself, and, unless she is brought back, the bomb will destroy everything."

"Pretty much. _Sigh_ – Jesse, you know how much I missed you, don't let your Leslie make the same mistake. Remember, Save the Queen, Save the World. God, I really do sound like Hiro. I really must kill him for inventing that bloody cheerleader saying."

Jesse laughed at this, causing Future Leslie to smile.

"I really missed your laugh. Please, prevent the future from becoming the desolate place I showed you. I need you to save me. Goodbye Jesse. I hope I don't have to see you like this again."

And with a quick peck on the cheek, Future Leslie vanished, leaving Jesse alone with his thoughts. He now knew he had to prevent that horrible future from occurring. He had to save his Queen.

**Hope this makes sense. Now we know what Jesse must do. But is there more that Leslie didn't tell us, and what has she been up to? Thanks for reading. I will update as soon as possible, but I won't make any promises. Please review. Also, I have now decided on the result of my poll. It was tied, so I have just gone with where the story led me.  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**A.N. Well guys. Sorry I always take so long to update, but I have school. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Still working on where to go next. Without further adue, here is my next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'Heroes' or 'Bridge to Terabithia'.  
**

**Chapter 11**

_**Previously**_

_**Leslie proceeded to try and open the woman's head, but was stopped by an unknown force. She then tried to read the woman's mind, but was only able to hear static. She even tried forcing her to tell her, but all she heard in reply was**_

'_**Not going to happen.'**_

"_**WHAT ARE YOU!"**_

"_**I am nothing. Just remember 'We rule Terabithia and **__**NOTHING**__** crushes us.'"**_

_**Leaving a confused Leslie kneeling on the ground, the woman turned and touched Jesse, before they both vanished.**_

_**Leslie screamed: "NO!"**_

_Leslie_

_The Treehouse_

_22 October 2006_

"What do we do now?"

'_You need to find more about Jesse. What the problems are; what he did after we were gone.'_

"How?"

'_His family. They are the key to him. He will be brought back.'_

Leslie inside the body began to fight at this:

"NO! I WILL NOT ATTACK HIS FAMILY! THEY ARE INNOCENTS, THEY HAVE NO POWERS; WE CAN'T GAIN ANYTHING! IT WILL NOT HELP US UNDERSTAND!"

'_THEY WILL! YOU NEED TO KNOW MORE! SLICE OPEN THEIR HEADS…find the secrets they know.'_

"N…N…NO! I…I…I cannot. Why do you force me…I don't need the power. I just need friends…family…the one I love."

Leslie was in tears saying this, and the voice began to laugh:

'_HA, HA, HA, HA, HAA! Those are just distractions. They blind you. You must be special, better than the rest; powerful!'_

"That woman was right…I need to remember, I don't need you and…and…YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME!"

'_You cannot resist you need power. The only way to have power over Jesse is through his family; therefore, you need to get them.'_

"N…No…YES NEED TO CONTROL…NEED…NO, I DON'T! YES, I DO! I…I CANNOT CONTROL IT!"

'_Don't fight, embrace it. USE IT!'_

"YES! I MUST UNDERSTAND. I need the power."

Leslie smiled cruelly as she exited the Treehouse, disguised by her illusion power, heading for the Arons household.

*********************************************************************

_May Belle_

_The Arons Household_

May Belle was sad. She missed Jesse and was hoping he would come back soon. She had tried going to Terabithia, but couldn't find the energy to go without Jesse. She had been very tired recently, and had been experiencing headaches that started from nowhere, causing her to scream and cry into her pillow. Her parents were forcing May Belle to stay home from school due to this, and she had nothing to do but lay in bed. However, it did nothing to relieve her of the headaches. She just kept thinking and worrying.

It was during this time of contemplation that May Belle heard the noise. Laughter, but not good laughter, from downstairs. She grabbed her favourite doll and a pillow, for protection, and moved downstairs. She held the pillow close to her chest as she moved slowly down the stairs, calling:

"Mummy? Daddy? What is the laughter? Why…Why are you being quiet?"

The laughter suddenly seized.

"M…Mummy?"

"Your mother isn't here at the minute. She is unconscious. She fainted when she saw me coming in."

May Belle was instantly scared, but her childish naivety pushed her forward. She wanted to be with her Mummy, thinking that she could be safe with her; so she entered the lounge. There, as she had been told, were her parents, unconscious on the couch. She instantly ran to them, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"MUMMY! DADDY! Please don't be dead, wake up!"

"Don't be stupid, May Belle. Your parents are only unconscious, until I choose for them not to be."

"H…How do you know my name? W…Why are you hurting my Mummy and Daddy?"

"I know all about you, May Belle. I know your thoughts, your feelings; your hopes, your dreams. And I know Jesse would do anything for you. That is why I am here. I need to know, I need power, I need control over Jesse. And the only way is to get the secrets from your heads."

"Wh…what do you mean?"

May Belle noticed the stranger smirk as she raised her hand and pointed at the television.

"I mean this."

The stranger flicked her finger and the television was cut in half. May Belle began shaking in fear and raised the pillow to cover her face, peeking over the top.

"I am sorry, May Belle; but I need to know. I need the power of knowledge."

At this, May Belle completely raised the pillow and screwed her eyes shut. However, as her eyes were shut, she heard the sound of something solid moving and the stranger screaming, being knocked back and out. May Belle soon lowered the pillow and saw a shocking sight. The whole living room had been destroyed, the back wall wrecked and wreckage strewn over the garden. There were also pieces of what looked like crystal embedded in the ground.

May Belle stood there, eyes wide at the sight before her, tears streaming down her face. However, there was a slight movement on the grass outside, and May Belle began to shake in fear at the realisation that the movement was from the attacker. She was even more scared, and began to cry more in fear as the stranger stood and removed shards of the crystal-like solid from her, healing as she did.

However, May Belle could now see the face of the stranger. It was a face that she thought she would never see again.

"L…Leslie. Aren't you dead? Why are you attacking me and Mummy and Daddy? Why are you acting like a baddie from the cartoons? Wh…"

May Belle was shocked from her rant as she noticed Leslie start crying. Once again showing her naivety, she rushed to her side and hugged Leslie.

"Why are you crying, Leslie? Please don't cry."

However, Leslie pushed May Belle away:

"STAY AWAY, MAY BELLE! I'm sorry for everything I've done! AH…AAAAH! The Hunger is returning! Please tell Jesse, I'm sorry. Tell him to not look for me. Tell him I love him. Don't tell anyone else I'm alive. AH! Your parents won't remember what happened when they wake. Goodbye, May Belle."

With that, Leslie ran from the scene, clutching her head, tears streaming down her face.

*********************************************************************

_Jesse_

_The Treehouse, Lark Creek_

_23__rd__ October 2006_

Jesse was thinking over what he had to do, when he noticed someone sitting outside. He walked out and saw May Belle.

"May Belle! How glad am I to see you!"

He embraced her, but she remained stone-faced, tears streaming down her face. Jesse, feeling this, broke from the embrace.

"May Belle, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Please don't cry."

"J…J…Jesse, me and Mummy and Daddy were attacked at h…home yesterday and…and…and they don't remember; she said she had removed their m…m…memories. She was stopped b…but I don't know how! I j…just remember being scared and a headache. She c…cried and r…ran away. S…said she was s…sorry."

Jesse was stunned for a moment, and then asked:

"May; who was it? Who?"

Maybelle was silent

"MAY BELLE! I need you to tell me who it was. Please?"

May Belle was silent for another moment, then said:

"Le…Leslie."

Jesse took on a serious expression. And looked away from May Belle.

"Jesse?"

Jesse looked back to May Belle

"She said she wanted to say sorry and to tell you that she…she loves you."

Jesse had a small, sad smile on his face at this.

"Did she say anything else?"

"She started acting funny. She looked in pain and mentioned some Hunger, but not normal hunger. She said…don't look for her; but I think you should, Jesse. She seemed upset…and I know you can help her…you always did before."

Jesse gained a slight smile at this, but it instantly vanished and he was silent; thinking. He had no idea where Leslie could go; he had no way of tracking her; he had nothing. There was no other option. He didn't like them, and they were trying something, but they had influence, and the resources needed to track her.

He had to go back to the Company.

"May Belle; tell mom and dad I'm sorry, but I need to go back to Mr Linderman. I would stay, but I have to find Leslie. She needs to be saved."

"Wh…what do you mean s…saved?"

"I need to save her from the Hunger. I am the key."

May Belle asked no more questions, but hurriedly embraced Jesse:

"Good Luck, Jesse. You'll find Leslie, and bring her back."

"Thanks, May. I'll miss you and see you soon."

With that, Jesse walked away from Terabithia, a serious expression on his face, causing storm clouds to gather above the town of Lark Creek.

**A.N. Well, that's that. Hoe you like. Please review, I need to know how well you're doing. Also, if you have any ideas, just suggest them, as I need some random inspiration! Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A.N.** **Here is the long awaited next chapter to my story. Sorry it has taken so long. I will try and get the next chapter out soon. It is an exciting one, I'm sure you'll enjoy. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own Heroes or Bridge to Terabithia.  
**

**Chapter 12**

_Jesse and Mr Linderman_

_Company Facility_

_New York_

_25__th__ October, 2006_

"I am pleased that you have returned to us, Jesse. You will be able to help us in many…"

"Sir, with all due respect, I am NOT helping YOU! The only reason I am here is that you have the resources I need to be able to track Leslie down. I need to find her and help her. I don't need to give you anything; you are the ones that made her take the ability; you are the ones to take the blame; and you are the ones that will pay for that in the end. So let me be clear; I am only here for Leslie."

Mr Linderman gave no clue as to his thoughts after this speech, only sitting there in silence for a few moments, before he said:

"Very well; I may have someone who can help. We have a young girl in our care, Molly Walker. She is able to find anyone, anywhere. She will tell you where Leslie is."

"Thank You."

Mr Linderman then proceeded to use an intercom to call Molly in, accompanied by Thompson.

"Hello there, Molly. Now, this boy here is called Jesse. He needs help finding someone; someone very close and important to him. Do you think you'll be able to help him?"

"I'll try to help. Please, can you leave me alone with Jesse?"

"Of course, Molly. Thompson, you and I shall step outside."

With this, Linderman and Thompson left. Molly waited a moment before turning to Jesse and saying:

"I need a picture of the person, otherwise I won't be able to find them."

"Here. I only have this one. It's a bit poor…"

"Don't worry." Molly said smiling "I'll be able to find her."

"Thank you very much for helping me, Molly. I really need to find L…Leslie."

"Don't worry. Is that her name, Leslie?"

Jesse nodded

"It's a very pretty name. I'll look. Can you pass that Atlas, please?"

Jesse did so, and Molly started moving through the pages.

"I…I…I see…I see…"

Molly opened her eyes, looking confused

"I can't see her. Something is stopping me finding her. I…I don't know why; something is stopping it, like a barrier, a wall blocking her."

Jesse angrily hit the table and sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry I can't find her, Jesse. She sounds like a nice person, I wish I could find her and meet her."

Jesse just stayed silent as he stared into the distance.

His only Hope for finding Leslie had failed.

*********************************************************************

_Leslie Burke_

_Unknown Location_

_26 October 2006_

"I need to see him…he is the only one who may understand what is happening…how to control myself. He wrote a book on the subject…he must understand!"

'_**YOU DON'T NEED CONTROL! YOU CANNOT CONTROL ME! YOU JUST NEED POWER!'**_

"NO! I need to get rid of you…you almost killed them…innocent people…I don't need the power!"

Leslie was disrupted from her struggle by the sound of the door opening. A shocked looking Indian man stood in the doorway.

"Who are you?"

"I am Leslie Burke and I need your help. You wrote a…a book on evolved humans…I am one of them…but I need help…AH!"

"Are you alright?"

"It's trying to take control again. Please…help! I am an empath…I copy people's abilities…AH!...I was forced to take an unstable ability…one that I can't control…It's making me a monster…AH!"

Leslie was in tears by the end of saying this, and Mohinder only stood there looking shocked.

"B…but…"

"PLEASE! I NEED TO CONTROL THIS OR INNOCENT PEOPLE WILL DIE!"

"OK. I will try and help you, but I can't promise that I will help, I can study the ability. Is it possible to get the ability under control, even temporarily?"

"Y…yes. But…but we won't have long…it is too strong."

"Alright. First, I need a Blood Sample. This won't hurt."

Mohinder said this as he got a syringe out, before injecting it into Leslie, drawing blood from her.

*********************************************************************

"This is amazing! Your blood seems able to adapt to anything…there are high amounts of adrenaline and your DNA seems able to copy and remember all adaptations…"

"Wh…what does this mean?"

"It means…that almost nothing is beyond your capabilities…you could become the most powerful hero of them all."

"BUT I CAN'T! I CAN'T CONTROL THIS ONE ABILITY, AND IT IS MAKING ALL OTHER ABILITIES FAIL!"

"Don't worry. I will research this ability, based on your blood. I will be able to understand it and help you. I…I also think I have met someone with this ability before. I didn't believe him as he didn't have control. I'll find him and he will be able to help my re…"

"AH! THE ABILITY IS RETURNING! I MUST GO! I MAY KILL YOU IF I LOSE CONTROL!"

"WAIT! Please, I have an idea…I may be able to temporarily negate abilities. It is dangerous, but could work."

"WHAT!?"

"Curare. It is a brain paralytic; it will paralyse your brain and prevent the ability being used."

Leslie thought about it, but was unable to think as she screamed in pain. Before Mohinder could do anything, however, Leslie jumped out the window.

*********************************************************************

_Jesse & Molly Walker_

_New York_

_28 October 2006_

"I'm sure we'll find her, Jesse."

"It's been 3 days since I came, Molly, and we haven't been able to find her."

Molly looked saddened when Jesse said this. He instantly felt regret.

"_Sigh_ – I'm sorry, Molly. I shouldn't have shouted. I don't blame you for anything."

Jesse put his arm around Molly, and the two just sat there. Soon, however, Thompson entered.

"Good Evening, you two. How are you?"

The two remained silent.

"Well, I have some good news for you, Jesse."

"What. The only good news would be that you have found Leslie."

"Ha. Well then I do have good news. We found her."

Thompson stepped aside as a man pushed a gurney into the room, Leslie laying on it, unconscious. Jesse stood silently as he approached.

"We found her trying to flee from the apartment of Mohinder Suresh. She was screaming in agony. We have drugged her so her powers won't go out of control, and Mr Linderman has healed the injuries that required immediate attention."

Jesse just stood there silent, unsure what to say, until Molly said:

"Jesse?"

"Thank you. Thank you for finding her. I need to take her back home; somewhere away from all this."

"I'm afraid we can't do that."

"Why?"

"We have to ensure that we are close, in case her power grows out of control. I hope I also don't need to remind you that she is supposed to be dead. I have to return to the Primatech Facility in Texas, you two will be coming too."

"What about Molly?"

"She has to stay here. We need to see why her power has stopped working. Now, we need to go quickly, a situation has arisen that requires our attention."

"Fine. Just let me say goodbye to Molly first."

Thompson nodded and stood by the door, waiting.

"Well, it's time to say goodbye, Molly. Thanks for everything, and being a comfort to me. You really helped keep my hopes alive."

Molly leapt at Jesse and hugged him tight.

"I'll miss you Jesse."

"I'll miss you too, Molly. I think we'll see each other again soon."

Jesse disengaged from the hug, and followed Thompson out.

*********************************************************************

_Leslie Burke & Thompson_

_Primatech Paper_

_Odessa, Texas_

_29 October 2006_

Leslie was beginning to come around, but felt extremely drowsy, not knowing where she was. She was trying to think where she had been, and what had happened, when she heard a voice.

"Ah, you're coming around. That's good."

"W…w…w…where am I?"

"You are at the Primatech Facility in Texas. We've had a hard time tracking you down; Jesse has been looking for you."

"J…J…Jesse disappeared. He…he can't be here. I…I was horrible to him…I tried to kill him. He…he…he wouldn't worry about me."

"Well, he's here. And he really wants to see you."

"Why am I so weak?"

"We've had to drug you, to ensure your abilities stay under control. We can't risk the intuitive aptitude taking control."

"L…l…le…let me see Jesse."

Thompson silently left the room and Jesse entered.

"Leslie."

"J…Jesse, I…I…I'm sorry."

"Ssh, Les. It's alright. I know why you did it. And I'm going to help you control it; no matter what."

"Th…thank you."

*********************************************************************

_Jesse & Leslie_

_Primatech Paper_

_Odessa, Texas_

_30 October 2006_

"I CAN'T DO IT, JESSE! IT'S STILL IN MY HEAD!"

"Leslie, I am here. You need to control it. If you don't, worse things can happen."

"What, Jesse, what? What will happen?"

"Do you really want me to tell you? What could happen?"

"What could be so bad?"

"How about the destruction of New York? How about the deaths of millions of people? How about my death?"

Leslie looked shocked.

"H…how do you know this?"

"_Sigh _– The person that rescued me when you attacked…"

"Yes?"

"That was you, from the future. She showed me what could happen, what I need to do."

"H…how do we stop it?"

"First, you need to get control of the ability; able to keep it in line, even if not fully controlled. Please, do it for me."

"_Sigh_ – I will do it Jesse; I will control the hunger, repress it."

Jesse smiled and gently kissed Leslie on the cheek, holding her.

"You will do it, Les. I believe in you; you will never be a monster again."

*********************************************************************

"Jesse…I think I've got it. I…I've controlled it."

Leslie was panting as she said this, tired from the exertion she had placed on her body. She collapsed to the floor, and Jesse ran to her side to hold her and let her rest.

"You did it, Les. You've saved the world."

"Can…can we go home, please?"

"Les, we can't. You're supposed to be dead."

"I…I don't mean actually to our homes. Please…take me to…to Terabithia."

"Yes, Leslie. We can go to Terabithia…together. We will stay there…away from everything… from everyone."

Jesse just held Leslie and comforted her.

**A.N.** **There you go. Sorry about the long delay, but I have had school and other pressures. I will update again ASAP. Please review. Here is a preview of the next chapter, to tide you over:**

"_Wh…who are you?"_

_The man gave a slight grin and said:_

"_I am Sylar."_

**Until next time.**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN - Hey guys. Sorry it always takes so long to update, but I am in the middle of my exams, at the minute, so I find it hard to find time to write, but I am feeling happy as this story has found even more friends. Thanks to all of you who have made this story a favourite, and reviewed. So, here is my next installment it is one of the most exciting yet. Hope you enjoy, and I will update as soon as I can. Please Read and Review.**

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own Heroes or Bridge to Terabithia.  
**

**Chapter 13**

_Jesse & Leslie_

_The Treehouse_

_31 October 2006_

Jesse and Leslie were excited to be arriving back at their home. They had never felt better than when they were here. They were safe from the world, they could escape; or so they thought.

"We're here, Les; Terabithia."

"We're safe; we're…wait, do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"Someone is here. It feels familiar, but I don't know who."

Leslie and Jesse slowly approached the Treehouse, and Jesse began to hear a sound. It sounded like…sobbing. Jesse began to feel nervous; he knew those sobs. He just hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. His hopes weren't to be fulfilled. Sitting on the edge of the Treehouse was a small girl. She was wearing dirty clothes, and looked like she hadn't slept much. In her arms was another baby girl, quietly sleeping, but also dirty.

"May Belle. What's wrong?"

At the sound of Jesse's voice the girl looked up. A small smile appeared on her face, but tears continued to fall down her face. Jesse ran up to the Treehouse and held his sister.

"What's wrong, May Belle? And why is Joyce Ann with you?"

"Oh Jesse! I…it's h…horrible. I…I c…couldn't stop him. He…he…"

Leslie climbed up the Treehouse and sat next to May Belle.

"What happened, May Belle? Tell us."

"He…he…he came for you, Jesse."

"Who came for me? I was with the Company, they wouldn't come. Who was it?"

"A…a man…Dark eyes…I hid with Joycie…he c…c…cut open their…their h…heads…one word…"

Leslie was looking terrified at what May Belle was saying.

"Wh…what was the word, May Belle?"

"S…Sylar."

Leslie backed off at the mention of the name, a look of terror in her eyes. Jesse didn't see this, focussing on his sister.

"What happened to mum and dad? Where are the others?"

"…"

"May Belle, please what happened? What did this Sylar do?"

May Belle remained silent, but Leslie spoke up, in barely a whisper.

"He killed them."

"What?"

"Sylar killed your family. Right, May Belle?"

May Belle only nodded. Leslie approached May Belle and looked in her mind, using telepathy, seeing what happened…

*********************************************************************

_May Belle_

_Aarons House_

_29 October 2006_

_May Belle was walking back from Terabithia towards her house. However, something wasn't right. The front door was open, and there was no sound of the television or radio. She slowly approached the door, and looked inside, seeing her parents and a man._

"_Who are you, what do you want?"_

"_I want you to tell me where your son is. I can force you to tell me, I won't feel remorse."_

"_I won't tell you where my son is."_

_The man standing there smiled._

"_If that's the way you want."_

_The man inside gestured, and May Belle could see the knives flying towards her father. They embedded themselves in his wrists and ankles, pinning him to the wall. She could hear her father's screams of pain._

_May Belle saw her mother rush at the man, before a stream of blue air hit her. May Belle couldn't see for a moment, but then saw her mother frozen solid._

"_Never try attacking me from behind. I don't take too kindly to it."_

_May belle was shaking in fear at what she had seen, when a voice came from the room._

"_Why are you doing this?"_

_May Belle looked around and could see Brenda and Ellie in the room. The man inside seemed to remember and turned to them._

"_You were just in my path. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time."_

_The man held his hand in a gun position and aimed it at Brenda's head._

"_Bang."_

_And he pulled what would be the trigger; there was a sound of bones shattering, and Brenda dropped dead to the floor._

_May Belle was in tears as she watched her sister fall to the floor, and was shaking worse than ever._

"_You monster, leave my girls alone."_

"_You are in no position to be ordering me around."_

_May Belle saw the man raise his arm, before gesturing with his fingers and cutting her father's throat. May Belle was nearly overcome by tears now, and watched as the man approached her sister._

"_Wh…who are you?"_

_The man gave a slight grin and said:_

"_I am Sylar."_

_Before gesturing with his fingers, and cutting Ellie's throat. The man looked around before exiting by the back door._

_May Belle was frozen outside, unable to move. It was only the cries coming from upstairs that roused her thirty minutes later. She went and collected Joyce Ann, comforting her, rocking her gently, before going to the lounge, collapsing to her knees and crying amidst the remains of her family._

*********************************************************************

Leslie was shocked away from May Belle after seeing the memory, tears streaming down her face. Leslie approached May Belle, and put her hands on her cheek.

"I am so sorry you had to see that, May Belle. That was horrific. No one should have to see pain like that."

Jesse looked confused.

"What did she see?"

"She saw death. She saw Sylar kill your parents and your sisters."

"Can you show me?"

"I…I'll try."

Leslie concentrated, tapping into the telepathy, placing the memory into Jesse's mind, letting him see it. When Leslie finished, she fell to the floor of the Treehouse tired. Jesse was shaking. He looked at May Belle and held her in a tight embrace. The siblings just cried in each other's arms. They remained that way for what seemed like hours, before Joyce Ann disturbed them by waking. May Belle went into the Treehouse with Joyce Ann, leaving Jesse and Leslie alone together. Jesse sat on the edge of the Treehouse, not saying a word. Slowly, Leslie approached him.

"Are you OK, Jesse?"

"What do you think, Leslie? My parents are dead, killed horribly. My sister witnessed the deaths, she's scared. We are alone. Finally, my parents were killed because of me. That man was looking for me; and because I wasn't there, everyone else paid the price."

"You can't blame yourself for what happened. Sylar is a monster; he doesn't care who he hurts, he just wants more and more and more."

"Why do you know about him?"

"He is the one who gave me intuitive aptitude; the one who gave me the hunger. It is still there, I barely have it under control. Sylar doesn't want to try to control it; he has let it overwhelm him, wanting to gain more and more power and knowledge. He is a monster that needs to be stopped."

Jesse looked Leslie in the eye. She has a hard edge to them that he has never seen before; however, beneath that, he is able to see her tiredness.

"Les, you've been using your abilities too much, you need to rest."

"No, I need to find Sylar."

"There's no point finding him if you're tired and unable to use your abilities at your strongest. You need to rest. Sleep, we can go see someone who will help us."

Leslie finally settled down to rest, leaning her head on Jesse's shoulder.

*********************************************************************

_Jesse, May Belle, Joyce Ann & Leslie_

_New York_

_2 November 2006_

"Why are we here, Jesse?"

"We're going to see a friend I made while looking for Leslie; she will be able to help us locate Sylar."

Leslie sighed

"Jesse, are you sure I will be safe to take this ability; I may lose control?"

"This ability, I know, is highly stable and very easy to use, no surprises. Plus, Molly will be there to be able to teach you how to use it."

"But…but this is where the…the painting said…"

"I know, I know Les; I promise I won't hurt you, though. I would never hurt you."

Leslie nodded and the group of four proceeded inside the building.

*********************************************************************

"Jesse!"

A young girl jumped from her bed and hugged Jesse.

"Hey Molly, it's good to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm OK. But…but my power still isn't working."

Jesse nodded and turned to the others.

"Molly, these are my sisters, May Belle and Joyce Ann, and this is Leslie."

"Hello."

"Hello Molly."

"Molly, I need you to help Leslie learn how to use your power. We're trying to find someone, and need to stop him. His name is Sylar."

Molly suddenly backed off, a look of shock on her face, shaking in fear. May Belle was the first to react.

"What's wrong, Molly? Why are you shaking?"

"The bogeyman."

"What?"

"He's the bogeyman; he killed my mum and dad."

Everyone looked shocked at that revelation, before Leslie came close and hugged Molly to her.

"Molly, I know how you feel. But I need you to teach me how to use your power. I need to stop the bogeyman, stop him hurting anyone else. The only way is if I can find him, and you're the only one that can do that."

Molly looked up at Leslie and nodded.

"I will help you find him. Please, just stop him."

"Thank you Molly, I will. How do I use your power?"

"Just concentrate think about the person you want to find, see his face in your head. Then close your eyes and you can see them."

**AN - Well I hope you enjoyed that exciting chapter. I will update as soon as possible, with the next exciting chapter. Please Review. Thanks again, guys. Until next time, here's a small preview.**

_Chapter 14  
_

_It is a showdown of the powerful, as Sylar and Leslie finally meet._


	15. Chapter 14

**AN – Sorry this has taken so long and sorry this is so short. I have been all over the place, doing tonnes of things. Hope this makes up for it, despite the length. The rest is planned, even if I am unable to write quickly. Hope to put more up soon.**

**DISCLAIMER – I don't own Heroes or Bridge to Terabithia.**

**Chapter 14**

_Jesse Aarons and Leslie Birke_

_New York_

_3 November 2006_

_Close to Midnight_

"Les, are you sure you want to go? He could kill you!"

"_Sigh_ – Jesse, I have to."

"Why?"

"I have to stop him. He is a monster; only someone like me could beat him. I have his power; I can understand the way he thinks."

"But…but what if you lose it again?"

"It's a risk I have to take to rid the world of this monster."

Jesse sighed, and hugged Leslie to him.

"Be careful. Come back to me."

Leslie smiled

"Don't worry Jesse; remember, we rule Terabithia and nothing crushes us!"

* * *

_Leslie_

_Mohinder's Apartment_

_New York_

_4 November 2006_

"Hello? Doctor Suresh? It's me, Leslie!"

Leslie looked around, seeing nobody. However, she knew someone was there. Suddenly, she felt someone move, and turned to see Sylar staring her in the face.

"You're different from the others. There's something about you; I don't understand you. I understand everything, why don't I understand you?"

Sylar raised his hand, and Leslie was forced to the wall, pinned by telekinesis.

"Why don't I understand you?!"

Suddenly, however, Sylar looked away from Leslie towards the door. A smirk appeared on his face.

"It appears we have company. Be a good little girl, and stay quiet."

Leslie was helpless, pinned to the wall, waiting as the door opened, revealing a man she never thought she would see; the man from her vision.

"Mohinder?!"

Leslie watched silent as he entered the room, looked around, and felt a drop of blood. Looking up, she finally saw where Mohinder was, and screamed. The man looked around towards her, and Sylar was instantly upon him.

"I remember you. You're just like me."

Sylar looked towards her.

"You're in luck; you have a short while longer."

Turning back to the man, he said:

"You're like me…and I want to see how that works."

Slowly Sylar raised his fingers towards the man's head, and began his surgery. The man screamed in agony, and Leslie knew she had to do something. She closed her eyes and concentrated. A chair began to rise up next to her, and she flicked her head towards Sylar, sending the chair straight at him. Sylar never saw it coming, and was knocked to the ground, breaking his concentration and freeing the three from his hold.

But Sylar was quickly up again, and rushed towards Leslie, lying shocked on the floor. He was angry and grabbed her round the neck, lifting her in the air.

"I told you to be a good little girl."

He said, as he started to strangle Leslie. Leslie had to act fast and quickly brought a hand to Sylar's wrist, and began freezing it. Sylar screamed in pain and dropped her, giving Leslie time to fire lightning at him, forcing him away.

Sylar was unconscious for a moment, before he began to stir. But before he could act against her again, she felt a hand grab her wrist, turning her invisible. She turned in shock and saw the man.

"Interesting, I can't wait to try that one."

Sylar raised his hand slowly, and broken glass began to rise from the floor.

"Come out come out wherever you are…"

The glass flew through the air, and one piece became embedded in mid-air, slowly being stained with blood. Leslie felt the man appear and fall to the ground; dead. Leslie was suddenly filled with anger and sadness for the man she had never met before. She cancelled the invisibility, and raised her hands, as a storm began to grow around her. Her hair curtained around her and blew in the wind, rising and rising, until Leslie focussed the full force of a hurricane on Sylar, sending him flying into the wall.

Slowly the wind calmed, and Leslie stood watching. It was over.

But, before her eyes, Sylar stood and, cracking his neck, looked towards her.

"That hurt."

He began to move towards her, but before anything could happen, Mohinder lurched out of nowhere and rammed Sylar with the map, knocking him unconscious.

Nobody moved for a minute, before Mohinder moved to sit beside Peter. Leslie slowly moved her head back to look at him, and saw him checking his pulse.

"Is he OK?"

Mohinder raised his head to look at her, and said:

"I'm sorry, we're too late; he's dead."

Now Leslie was nervous. If he was dead; who was going to blow up?

**AN – Once again, sorry for the long wait. Please read and review, and I will write more as soon as possible.**


End file.
